1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the Field of Aeronautical Engineering. In greater particularity, the invention relates to small aircraft landing systems. In greater particularity, this invention relates to drone aircraft automatic braking systems. The type of automatic braking system described in this invention is more accurately described as an aircraft landing deceleration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic braking systems used in drone aircraft have carrier type landing equipment where a tail hook is used to catch an arresting cable to halt the aircraft. Since not all vehicles can be efficiently or practically stopped in this manner, a more appropriate braking system has long been desired. This system was the deceleration system. It applies a constant deceleration to the vehicle. The remote automatic braking system which is also referred to as a deceleration control system is shown in FIG. 1 and shows a typical prior act system. The advantages of such a system are that once the initial speed is determined the stopping distance becomes a fixed characteristic of the braking system and that the amount of force applied no longer has to be the full possible braking force of conventional braking systems. This lowers the possibility that a skid from wheel lock could occur. It is noted that well known anti-skid devices have been developed to avoid these skids. They are produced by full force braking systems and are distinct from a deceleration control system. Such anti-skid devices could be used in addition to the deceleration system described herein.
After the deceleration control systems became popular and experience with such systems was obtained, a serious drawback became apparent. This drawback is that the force is applied immediately through remote control switching while the thrust controls usually have a time lag. If the thrust is continuing when the deceleration force is applied the tires will be overloaded with catastrophic results.